Kisses
by Blue-eyed Fox
Summary: A collection of drabbles with a kiss in each chapter. If you know 30 Kisses then you know where this is going... YAOI, KakaNaru
1. How to Steal a Kiss

**Title:** How to Steal a Kiss  
**Author:** Blue-eyed Fox  
**Pairing:** Kakashi/Naruto  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Theme:** #1 (look over here)  
**Warning:** Yaoi, that is boy x boy rlatiionships to you green horns, ratings will go up in later chapters  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys, although I wish I did… evil laughter

* * *

Kakashi was intently looking at his prey with much fervor. He just had to time everything and poof! He had a score. He was currently pretending to be engrossed with the orange book in his hand as he let his eyes flicker from time to time at his target. 

"Anytime now…Just need to get the damn uptight Uchiha and the fangirl Haruno off Naruto's ass…" Kakashi thought as he watched his team, which was more like scouting and making sure that the two other members of his team were already out of sight. He didn't notice however that his prey was already standing behind him.

"Kakashi."

He heard his name being called out in a soft, almost purr-like whisper and turned his head to look at the person calling him. Before he knew it, soft, pliant lips covered his cloth covered ones as he was pushed back against the tree. Kakashi was about to pull down his mask to properly respond to the kiss when Naruto, his prey, decided to pull back.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that our training is just a way for you to steal kisses from me," Naruto said with a wink as he gave the jounin's ass a nice firm squeeze. Naruto walked away from the bewildered jounin smiling like a Cheshire cat. He then paused in his tracks and gazed over his shoulder with a sly, seductive look. "So are you still up to it? Catch me if you can." Naruto broke into a sprint to catch up to his two teammates. He knew that Kakashi was going to get him for that and he was definitely looking forward to it.

**Owari**

* * *

Reviews please? Tell me what you think and I'll post the next one.


	2. Countdown to Bunny Ears

**Title:** Countdown to Bunny Ears  
**Author:** Blue-eyed Fox  
**Pairing:** KakaNaru  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Theme:** #10 (#10), #19 (red) and #5 ("Ano sa…") and also: Bunny or Usagi for Kakanaru community…  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys, although I wish I did… evil laughter  
**Warning:** Forgot to give to my beta, so sorry for the errors.

* * *

_  
Why did I ever agree to go shopping with Naruto again? And why did he shop like a girl?!_ Kakashi cried in his head as he followed the blonde ball of energy around Konoha. His ears were already ringing with Naruto's constant calling for his attention and it was already giving him a migraine. He was going to give Naruto ten more of those annoying phrases then he was going to end the shopping spree and have his wicked, wicked ways with his blonde lover. Of course, not that he was already planning this from the very beginning. Nuh-uh. No sir! He was planning to spend the rest of the evening with Naruto, wrestling him in between the satin sheets of their bed when Naruto announced that he was going for some last minute late Christmas shopping for their friends and that Kakashi was going to help him choose the gifts. Kakashi was about to counter this with some of his rather _perverted_ reasoning but was beaten to it when Naruto flashed those puppy eyes. And thus, here he was counting until ten so he can get whisk Naruto away from the eyes of his infamous fanclub. 

"Ano sa, ano sa… why don't we get this one?"

One…

"Ano sa, ano sa…do you think Sakura-chan would like this?"

Two…

"Why don't we get this one for Iruka-sensei? I'm sure Genma-san would appreciate it too."

Three…

"Which one of these would Tsunade-baa-chan would prefer?"

Four...

"Do you think Kiba would like this?"

Five...

"Should I get this one for Neji?"

Six...

"Ano sa, Kakashi, what about this one?"

Kakashi turned around to give Naruto an automatic response when his brain decided to die and the countdown to ten was automatically tossed out the window. Naruto was sporting black fluffy cat ears on top of his head and was holding up a red bikini brief with a long black tail for closer inspection. It was also the very same moment that Kakashi's inner mind decided to give him front seat view of how utterly delectable Naruto would look wearing the said ensemble.

"Ne, Kakashi, I'm just going to try something so don't you dare go anywhere without me!" Naruto warned his lover but was far too engrossed with the bundle in his hands to notice that Kakashi was indeed not going anywhere as of the moment. Kakashi's imagination was already running wild with ideas and scenes: Naruto standing on the doorway of the bedroom with an innocent yet playful look on his vulpine face. Naruto straddling him on the couch, nuzzling his neck while teasingly rubbing his hips down on his growing erection or better yet, Naruto sprawled invitingly on their bed just waiting for the animal in Kakashi to unleash itself and devour the juicy little kitten whilst drawing out moans and mewls of unadulterated pleasure. Kakashi's inner mind show was about to continue when it was abruptly cut off when he heard the rustling of the curtains of the changing room opened.

For the second time that day, Kakashi's brain died, plus, it dug itself a grave with a highly amusing epitaph "Happy to Die Stiff" to boot.

Naruto was modeling a bunny outfit complete with white fluffy ears, fishnet stockings, a pair of black three-inch high stilettos and a cute white bunny tail on the backside of the black thong. Thankfully, the two of them were in a private dressing room that would shield Naruto from the prying eyes of his perverted fanclub and save dozens of others from an impending massive blood loss.

"Ano sa, do you think Sasuke-teme would like one of these?"

Unfortunately for Naruto along with his good intentions, Kakashi heard wrong along the lines of: _Do you think Sasuke-teme would __lick me__ in this._ And thus, Kakashi saw red. Oh yes he did! And with world record speed, Kakashi went out of the dressing room, went up straight to the counter, snatching two bottles of lube along the way and slapped a few hundred yen bills in front of the grinning female proprietor of the clothing shop before heading back to the dressing room where he was greeted back by a highly baffled blonde who in his feeble attempt to act out his surprise only ended up looking more adorable than he already was.

"Kakashi, what's wrong? What the—aaack!"

Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence when Kakashi grabbed him by the waist and teleported them back to the bedroom in their apartment.

"Shut up, you talk too much." Kakashi finished with a kiss, pinning Naruto down on the bed and effectively drowning any protest from the blonde.

**-Owari-**

* * *

******Authoress' Note:**

Reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated. Belated Happy New Year! Until next time my darlings!


End file.
